Cammy
Cammy (キャミィ, Kyamyi), also known by the full name,Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト, Kyamyi Howaito) and the codename Killer Bee (キラービー,Kiraa Bii)(, is a character in the''Street Fighter'' series. She is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "world warriors." Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the Femme Fatales of the Street Fighter universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills. Story Shadaloo Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993 as one of the "New Challengers". Cammy was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. Vega intentionally lost a battle to her, and she wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Delta Red Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. When the second World Warrior tournament was announced, and that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament to find out. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. It is believed that Cammy still works for Delta Red, as she appeared in Final Fight: Streetwise as a pit fighter. The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. Appearance Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter), she had a light blue leotard that resembled a turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in Street Fighter Alpha's prequel storyline, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy." She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee". Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3. In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1, and Shadaloo for player 2. Therefore, although the "Delta Red Cammy" appeared first, "Shadaloo Cammy" predates the Delta Red version in the Street Fighter canon (besides having more in-game appearances). In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her new Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resembles a sexy, feminine version of M. Bison's attire. Game play Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Her moveset utilizes many kicks, but she also has several grabs, her trademark being her frankensteiner. At times Cammy also has a more brutal fighting style, such as her second ultra in Super Street Fighter IV. Gallery 728c81a5087f34e0fd2662a3796401554af693ee.jpg|Chun-Li and Cammy Trivia *In Cammy's win quote against Bison she calls him Lord Bison before she fixes it showing she still has a trace of the Bison's "brain wash" in her. *In the Street Fighter cartoon, Cammy was depicted as Bison's lover as well as his ally. This was due to her original ending in Super Street Fighter II. The anime series occurred before it was revealed that she's a clone of Bison. *Cammy is a boss character in Final Fight Streetwise. *Cammy is fond of cats. *Cammy is among the two characters in Super Street Fighter IV who have been given a counter ultra, the CQC (Cammy's Quick Combination), with the other character being Fei Long. *She was initially going to be in the front box cover for Super Street Fighter IV, before being replaced by Dudley near the final release, however she is featured on the Japanese cover. *In Sakura Ganbaru, Cammy was accidentally named by Sakura, who found her with a lost memory. Cammy couldn't remember her name, but Sakura called her Cammy, the name coming from a cat in her neighborhood she reminded her of. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Humans Category:Anti Heroes Category:European characters Category:Federal law club Category:High council of Eternity Category:Action Heroes/Heroines